The Broken Hero V2
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: He had lost everything, his family, his friends. He wasn't a hero, heroes didn't have to do the things he did just to survive...he didn't know what he was anymore. Was he a boy? Was he a monster? Was he an alien? The truth is he's all of these things and he's none of them. What he is certain about is that on this new world he could fix his mistakes. "Beacon Academy huh?"
1. Chapter 1

**Jack: Hey guys, I'm back bringing you one of the final stories for RWBY month. I apologize if the story is short but as stated in Kates story In Her Head we've decided to shorten our usually quota of words to shell out as many stories as we can.**

 **Jasper: Quality over quantity.**

 **Jack: Shut Up. Anyway this story features one of my favorite childhood characters Ben 10, I loved watching this character growing up so I decided to finally make a story for him hope you enjoy it! P.S Don't follow this if your already following V1**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Into A New World**

A twelve year old Ben Tennyson in his X-LR8 form coughed up blood as he was slammed hard into the dirt hard. Looking up he stared into the glowing red eyes of Vilgax with hatred, the conqueror had seemingly stopped trying to capture the Omnitrix for two years. This was proven wrong when he came back with an armada to back him up.

"You have failed Ben Tennyson." Vilgax said throwing Ben into a tree.

'Don't need to tell me that.' Ben thought as he transformed into Four-Arms and jumped at Vilgax.

As the two grappled Ben remembered what had happened during Vilgaxs three year war. How he had all but burned everything to the ground, how he lost his family, his friends, Grandpa Max, Gwen hell even his former villains had wormed their way into Bens circle of loved ones when the war started.

And he and everyone else suffered for it.

The hero was brought out of his musing when Vilgax landing a blow to his gut sending him to the floor. He then made to kick the boy only to yell in surprise as Four-Arms grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. Wasting no time the Tetramand jumped on Vilgax pounding into him.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled putting more force behind his blows. "You took everything from me you son of a-!"

Ben stopped his ranting as the Omnitrix beeped three times before reverting him to his human form. His white and black striped shirt was in tatters, his face was bloodied and bruised from the fight and he had a long scar running along his right eye as well as one that fully stretched horizontally on his face. The boy gagged as Vilgax grabbed him by the neck, picking himself up Vilgax charged the boy through numerous trees before ending up slamming him into his ship.

The guards there raised their guns to fire only to stop when Vilgax raised his hand.

"I've got to admit Tennyson, I've always liked your spirit." The Chimera Sui Generis said sending a powerful kick into Bens torso. "Though it will not help you in the end."

'He's right.' Ben thought as he as threw up blood, the two of them had been fighting for a long time and Ben was tired. Tired of the fighting, tired of the killing and tired of wearing this damn watch!

'…wait a minute' Ben looked at the Omnitrix an idea making his way into his head as Vilgax threw his limp body into the air. The boy cried out in pain as his nemesis delivered a haymaker to his face to the sounds of his cheering troops.

"Have you had enough Tennyson, if you beg maybe I'll be merciful and keep you as a pet." Vilgax said as he smiled and lifted Ben up by his shirt, only for his smile to turn into a frown as Ben began chuckling.

"What's so funny? Even you wouldn't laugh at your own funeral."

Ben gave a weak smile. "I'm…laughing…at...yours, Omnitrix final destination protocol password: Max Tennyson."

The device glowed as it responded to its wearer's words. "Warning protocol will destroy this planet, should the wearer survive they will fuse with Omnitrix becoming a hybrid of all alien species within discarding his humanity. Second confirmation needed."

Vilgaxs eyes widened at the watch's words. "No! You fool you'll kill us all!"

Ben looked around. The world was burning all around him, he could hear screams off in the distance.

"I've got nothing to lose, you've seen to that. Confirmation code:Gwendolyn Tennyson." The Omnitrix beeped rapidly as it forcefully dug into Bens skin. The boy screamed out in pain as he was encompassed in a bright green light.

The light then reached out grabbing everyone in bright green tentacles before it encompassed the world.

And Earth was no more.

 **(Void.)**

"Be-"

"Ben-"

"Benjamin!"

Ben eyes shot open as he quickly sat up only to hiss in pain as he crashed his head against that of another man.

"Glad to see you awake Benjamin."

"Ugh, professor Paradox?" Ben said taking the mans outstretched hand and standing up, while noticing how his wounds were healed as well as his clothes were patched up.

"Yes, I managed to pull you from the Earth before the Omnitrix destroyed it….i'm sorry Benjamin."

"It's….It's fine Paradox."

Ben looked down at his arm noticing how instead of a black and white watch there was instead a series of scars shaped liked it. Deciding to try something he thought about changing into an alien as he did this this scars lit up.

"Experimenting already?" Paradox said gaining a chuckle from the boy before his gaze became serious.

"Paradox…would you be willing to do me one final favor?" Ben asked his voice cold and serious."

"That depends." Paradox said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to send me to another world."

Paradox stared at him for a moment before sighing. "I had hoped you would not say that." He said as he waved his hand creating a portal.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "You knew what I was going to ask?"

Paradox chuckled. "I am a master of time Benjamin, I see the past, present and future. That includes your desire to bury your loved ones in this new world…the preparations have been made." Paradox said.

Ben smiled. "Thank you." He said as he approached the portal.

"You know this will be the last we see of each other."

Ben stopped.

"Not only have you removed a planet from existence but the planet I am sending you to is lightyears away….I will not be able to help."

Ben stood there not moving his eyes shadowed by his hair. He then turned around and hugged Paradox, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said before jumping through the portal.

"…You are welcome Benjamin.

 **(Remnant.)**

Ben landed on the ground in a crouch, checking the land for any enemies. Finding none he began to walk only to trip over something looking behind him he nearly went into tears as he saw the bodies of his friends and family.

His mother, his father, Grandpa Max, Gwen, Kevin, Rojo, Tetrax, Kai, Cooper, Tini, Ultimos, Lucy, Porcupine, Gator Boy, Six Six, Technorg, Charmcaster, Hex, Viktor, Kraken, Kraab, and Animo.

He looked at each of breathing heavily before taking a deep breath and calming down. Looking around he found a shovel and went to pick it up.

He took one last look at his friends before he started digging.

* * *

 **And that's it everyone once again we are sorry for the short chapters and we hope you understand. With that expect to see some familiar faces from a certain assassin group, you may have heard of them they used to be called night raid. Have a good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: If This Were An Anime.**

 **(Limit Break X Survivor Plays.)**

The screen shows Ben in his Diamondhead form trading blows with Ironwood to the theme of the song. The two go at it for a while before Ironwood fires his gun with missiles appearing behind him as Ben retaliates by turning into Heatblast and sends a stream of firel his way causing and explosion and the title card to appear.

 **Get excited let's go to space! A new adventure lies on ahead.**

 **And I'll hold it in my hand!**

Title card disappears to show a giant red spinning scythe before the weapon is caught and slung over Ruby Roses shoulder before panning out to show the rest of team RWBY and JNPR.

 **I just want it to shout out loud!**

Shows Ben training in one of his hybrid forms as, his body having a blue skin tone, pitch black claws and a black and white striped tail, before Yang and Ruby appear on the screen shouting out the word loud.

 **Move as fast as the speed of sound!**

It shows Ozpin looking over Vale with Glynda by his side, before Nora and Ruby pop up shouting the word sound startling them.

 **I can't get no satisfaction.**

Shows Emerald and Mercury appear from behind each other before they both moved to the side to reveal Cinder sending a wave of fire at the screen.

 **(WOO-HOO!) The boredom deep inside!**

Shows slightly shadowed versions of Ben aliens forms alongside other forms that looked like him but were completely shaded.

 **(WOO-HOO!) Has been petrified.**

Shows Ironwood with Winter and dozens of soldiers behind him.

 **My body feels worn out as I am falling down! (Let's fly high!)**

Shows Ruby sitting down with Ben and Yang behind with her eyes closed before she opened them both eyes glowing with power.

 **It's time to spread our wings!**

A Shadowed version of Ben family minus Gwen appears.

 **It's time to fight again!**

Bens enemies turned allies appear shadowed as well.

 **We must go and face our foes today!**

Shows Ben, team RWBY and JNPR walking towards something before changing to Jaune firing a beam from his to Pyrrha throwing her shield to Weiss summoning multiple glyphs to Nora and Ren standing back to back to Rubys aura flaring up along with her eyes as well as Yangs semblance activating fully causing flame to surge around her before we see the camera rapidly zooming in on Gwens back before she turns around her eyes shadowed and gives a smile for the camera.

 **The door chances have been locked.**

We see Ben in his Feedback form pwning Mercury in a match.

 **To the battleground we must walk!**

Blake is seen trading sword strikes with Adam.

 **The time has come for us to fight our limits are now left behind!**

Ben is shown walking slowly towards the camera before he shouts out his body turning into a bright green form of energy.

 **We need to look up to the sky and embrace this clear starlight!**

Ben charges once again this time at Cinder the two start to fly into the sky as they traded blows this time Ben showing to gain the upper hand before Cinder knocks him back.

 **I know I'm strong, I'll sing a song, the time has come to break this wall!**

Ben hunches over in pain before he screams towards the heaven as a green pillar of Aura shoots up into the sky. Multiple Ben silhouettes appear inside the pillar each of them with glowing eyes before a normal Ben charges at the screen with a black and green sword.

 **The Broken Hero!**

Ben is now fight Salem herself their battle tearing up chunks of land as they fought up into the sky before the screen flashes.

 **Even Salem will be blown away!**

Ben lands in front of his friends as Ruby jumps in his arms.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this little sneak peak of what's to come. I'll answer all reviews in chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys were finally back and with another chapter of The Broken Hero. I know we've been gone for awhile but to make up for it I've been chosen/forced to write not only a chapter for this story but one for Origins as well as come up with two new stories….FML. I'll update Origins later today, until then enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Rose and The Princess**

He could hear gunfire all around him as he shouted orders to his squad. This was it they either held the line here or Vilgax takes New York he transformed into Diamondhead as they charged into the warlords' army. Forming blades, Diamondhead hacked and slashed apart the various drones and mercenaries the mad alien had sent against them, maiming some and killing others. After Bellwood had been wiped off the map Ben had made it his personal mission to kill anyone and anything even remotely related to Vilgax, he wasn't alone in that sentiment either.

"Watch your back dweeb." A voice called out to him as a mercenary behind him exploded covering his back in blood.

Turning around, a light smirk made its way to his face as he saw the person who saved him.

Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson stood floating in front of him, her eyes and hands glowing with mana along with the various scars on her hands. Her bandaged eye was caked in blood as well as the light body armor she wore over her clothes, Ben tore his gaze away from his cousin to the drone about to cut her down.

Acting quickly Ben sent a diamond shard into the machines head killing it. "Right back at you." Diamondhead said giving Gwen a cocky grin causing her to toll her eyes.

"Tennyson!"

Both of them looked up to see Rojo riding down towards them, an unconscious Kevin hanging on the back of her bike.

"Rojo? The hell are you doing here your supposed to be evacuating the city with the rest of your squad!?"

"Everyone else is dead Ben." Rojo said shocking the teens. "And we've got one big drone heading our way."

"How big?" Gwen asked.

As if on cue a loud thudding sound could be heard as a gigantic drone the size of Way Big landed in the middle of the battlefield.

"Holy shi-"

The machine roared to life as multiple compartment opened revealing various turrets, canons and drones as a flagship warped into the battlefield.

"Scatter!"

* * *

Ben groaned as he woke up from his dream. It had been five months since he'd arrived on Remnant and he had been having dreams about the war ever since. Getting up the boy stretched cracking multiple bones as he did, looking up at his arms he frowned as his right one was covered in small scars. He shrugged as he picked up the duffel bag he had been using as a headrest from the forest floor.

'You shouldn't have done that to yourself.' A voice in his head said.

"I needed to do something to help me cope." Ben said as he reached into the bag and brought out the hoverboard Tetrax had given him.

The voice had showed up about a month into his stay here. Although most would be alarmed by this Ben welcomed the company as it kept him from going insane from his own thoughts. The fact that it sounded like his cousin helped as well.

'If that's the case why didn't you cut up your other arm?' SG, Spirit Gwen, said as they rode through the woods.

"You know why, I don't want to risk damaging the Omnitrix." Ben said looking at the scar the watch had left him.

'What does it matter, you only use the fusion and hybrid forms anyway.' SG said causing Ben to growl signaling her to drop it.

She wasn't wrong though, he hadn't used any of his full alien forms since arriving only his Fusiontrix and hybrid ones. He felt as if he didn't deserve to go full alien, to experience the power that came with it. With the amount of deaths on his head he felt it was a suitable punishment. The hybrid alien forms he'd unlocked when the Omnitrix fused with him prioritized one aspect of an alien form over all others. He could go Hybrid Heatblast and have an increase in the amount of flames he could produce but he had the disadvantage of no body armor and the inability to control the flame output, absorb flames or do that rock flying trick he invented.

Ben continued to fly through the woods on his hover-board enjoying the peace and quiet it offered. That is until a scream interrupted his peace and quiet as he watched multiple Beowolfs rush past him towards the sound, curiosity getting the best of him Ben followed the Grimm to a sight that made him raise an eyebrow. There surrounded by Grimm was a twelve year old girl with a stick in her hands standing in front of a nine year old with a red hood and silver eyes.

His curiosity satisfied Ben turned to leave. 'Not my fault they're out here alone.'

'Ben they're going to die!' SG yelled making Ben wince.

'Not my fault!'

'Ben look at them!'

'No'

'Ben please!' SG pleaded causing the boy to sigh and turn around.

Only he didn't see two girls.

Instead he saw himself in his Blitzerwolfer form standing in front of an injured Gwen whose eyes were shadowed as she bled from three large cuts on her stomach.

'….That's a dirty trick SG.'

Ben saw red.

"Hybrid: Petrosapien password Diamondhead."

The scar of the Omnitrix glowed as Bens skin tone changed, his eyes gained yellow pupils as his hair hardened and two spikes jutted out of his back, finally his clothes morphed into the suit that Diamondhead wore.

The transformation complete Hybrid Diamondhead jumped into the herd of Grimm letting out a war cry. Landing on one his weight instantly crushed the dark wolf, turning to the side he grabbed the neck of another before using it to kill the others that had noticed him. He heard the girls scream again he turned to see an Ursa slowly approaching them, he knew he wouldn't be able to reach them in time not with the Beowolfs surrounding him he was too slow in this flow.

Luckily he didn't need speed.

Raising his leg the human-Petrosapion slammed it on the ground causing a tremor that knocked the bear like grim on its back, breaking off a spike on his own back Ben threw it at the Ursa effectively pining it to the ground at that exact moment multiple Beowolfs jumped on him attempting to rip his flesh asunder. Only to howl in pain as their claws and fangs broke against their preys diamond skin, scowling Ben used his arm to send the heads of the creatures of darkness flying. He slowly made his way to the downed Ursa, the form he had taken Diamondheads agility and ability to produce projectiles in favor of strength and durability, grabbing the shard the hybrid ripped it forward splitting the Ursa horizontally in half.

His work done Ben began to transform back into a human. As with all his hybrid forms there was no green light when he changed back, instead it was replaced the sounds of bones snapping as he changed back into his natural form, it was not a pleasurable experience. Walking over to the scared girls he popped his back one more time before speaking to them.

Or would have if the blonde hadn't beaten him to the punch.

"Who are you!?" She asked still holding the stick defensively.

"The guy who just saved your ass."

"Are you a hero?"

Bens eyes widened as they shifted to the little girl with them. "W-what?"

"Are you a hero? And why're there so many bags under your eyes? Where are your pupils? Why do you have those scars on your arm and face?" The girl quick fired her questions only to be stopped by Ben growling at her.

"First off _never_ call me that again and secondly none of your business."

"Don't growl at my sister!"

Ben simply huffed before walking over to a tree and sitting underneath it. This went on for a couple minutes, with the girls staring at him as he ignored their presence, until they heard footsteps approaching them. He heard the girl scream with joy as a man with graying black hair and red eyes ran into the clearing, Ben ignored their little reunion as he prepared to leave the area.

"Hold on a second kid." The man said making Ben groan.

"What do you want?" The boy growled out.

"You saved my nieces, figured a hero like you would want a reward."

Ben froze.

It wasn't his fault, the man he would later know as Qrow Branwen had no idea the effect those words would have on him. Bens mind played out a multitude of images as Qrow called him hero and offered him a reward, ones of his family and friends he had had lost in Bellwood.

The ones he had gotten killed.

Ones of his mother.

"My little hero." He heard her say as she ruffled his hair only for her to slowly disintegrate into nothingness.

Ben once again saw red as he reared back his head, his mouth splitting into mandibles, before he let loose a sonic roar similar to that of Blitzwolfer sending Qrow flying into several trees. The twelve-year-old coughed violently using his alien abilities while he was human was usually a last resort as it damaged his body, he didn't have time to complain however as his alien instincts screamed at him to dodge. Listening to them he was able to dodge to the right as a sword came down at the spot he once was.

The man wasted no time in attacking the former Omnitrix holder the boy barely dodging his strikes before whistling for his hover board. Said board came flying from the woods nailing the man in the back sending him tumbling before one of Bens arms turned red as he nailed him in the stomach. Not stopping there Ben transformed his other arm into that of a Pyronite before blasting his opponent away with a fire blast, the boy would have jumped after him if not for the Boarbatusk that rammed into his back. Growling in rage and annoyance Ben decided to go full chimera his body growing and changing.

He could hear SG telling him to stop but he ignored her and continued to transform. When he was done his torso had become a fusion of Heatblast and Four-arms, he had an upper right tentacle head and a left wing, modeled after Stinkfly, which was made of fire. His upper left arm was that of Four-arms while both lower arms were that of Wildmutts and had multiple Null guardian tentacles sprouting from his back.

Ben roared as he threw the Beowolf off his back, throwing out his tentacle Chimera Ben proceeded to burn the poor creature alive before using his Null Guardian tentacles to block the attack that Qrow had attempted to surprise him with. Picking the man up with his upper left arm he slammed the man into ground.

Once.

Twice.

Three times, before stopping, Qrow groaned in pain as he laid there unable to move due to the pain. Ben raised his Pyronite tentacle ready to impale the man, bringing it down Tennysons eyes widened as he had to divert his appendage at the last second to avoid the person that now stood in front of Qrow. The girl with the silver eyes stared at him defiantly even as tears streamed out of her eyes she stood protectively in front of the man.

Looking to where she once was his eyes widened as he saw the blonde girl on the ground bleeding from her head, a rock on the floor next to her

"Leave my uncle alone!" She yelled her eyes starting to glow making Ben blink and turn to her

Ben paused at this he saw something in the girl something that would take her down a road of greatness…and pain.

It wasn't those silver eyes that seemed to ooze power, honestly he found them a bit scary when he stared into them it was as if he'd die if he moved even an inch, no it wasn't the eyes that made him pause.

It was the fact that he saw himself in the girl.

And at that…he laughed.

It was the first actual laugh he had given after he arrived here, sure he'd chuckle if he saw something amusing but those were hollow.

This one was full of life.

The girl could only look on confused as the creature slowly stopped laughing before flinching as it's face appeared inches from hers.

"You're going to go far kid." Ben said a grin plastered on his alien face before he spread his wings and took off into the sky.

 **(1 Year Later)**

Ben sighed as he walked through the streets of Mantle, he'd been in Atlas for only a month and already he hated the place. It was cold, half the population were rich assholes and everyone here treated Faunus like they were a disease. He kinda took that personally considering what Gwen was and what he is now.

His wardrobe had changed little over the year he was now wearing a short sleeved zip up white hoodie black stripe, a pair of green wraparound goggles and there was also an consists of a curved hilt, housing an energy storage module and a device for projecting the plasma which forms the blade. The actual blade is composed of two partially ionized 'blades'

'If you're so angry about it why don't you do something about it.' SG said causing Ben to roll his eyes.

"And what would that accomplish? I'm only one person SG one who gave up the hero business a long time ago." The scarred boy said as he approached a coliseum.

'Ugh, fine just get us into the coliseum I wanna' see what all the hypes about with this girl prodigy.'

Flexing his hands his nails turned into long sharp black claws, digging them into the wall he proceeded to scale the structure. Reaching the top the boy silently jumped down into the stands, making sure to the boy and his companion watched as a twelve year old girl with white hair done up in a side ponytail approached the crowd. The announcer introduced her as Weiss Schnee the name causing Bens eye to twitch, out of all the people in Atlas _that_ name was the most prominent.

And the one he hated the most.

"I'm surprised the White Fang haven't targeted her yet." He said aloud. "Then again it could be the fact that they're focused on tracking me down, eh Winter."

Turning around Ben frowned as a woman with white hair done up in a bun with a bang completly covering the left side of her face, if one looked carefully they could see the left side of her face covered in bandages.

"Tennyson." Winter growled pulling out the sword that rested on her hip.

The boy in question smirked as his Omnitrix scar began to glow remembering just how he had come to know the elder Schnee.

 **(Flashback.)**

Ben sighed as he sat down tied up in restaurant that the White Fang had taken over, he was apparently the only hostage here as everyone else had succeeded in escaping from the terrorist. He would have escaped as well but it had been months since he had tasted a home cooked meal and he may have gotten caught up in the moment. It was an honest mistake…one SG wouldn't let him live down.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA, HOLY SHIT THIS IS FUCKIN' HILARIOUS!' The alternate version of his cousin laughed as she floated in front of his face.

"Shut it, SG." Ben said glaring at the apparition.

Over the last year SG had slowly began to take the shape of a human form, Ben didn't know how or why and quite frankly he didn't give a damn. Currently the apparition just had the body of a female with long hair reaching her back which was along with the rest of her 'body', pitch black. She didn't have any eyes just a mouth which she was using to laugh at Ben.

'I-hahaha-can't!' She said wheezing at all the laughing she was doing.

Ben gained a tick mark on his head and was about to yell at his mental companion before the window above him shattered as Atlas Special Forces arrived. Ben had to admit that the ASP was impressive, moments after they arrived the White Fang had been taken down one by one the animal like people being taken by surprise stood no chance against them.

'Ben to your right!' SG yelled prompting Ben to look just in time to see a WF member ignite his hands in flames.

"Schnee bitch!" The man, a ram Faunus, yelled as he leapt at the woman he would come to know as Winter who was preoccupied with tying up another grunt.

Acting quickly, Ben broke out of his bonds and rushed the Faunus. Slamming into him the scarred boy quickly brought up his leg the limb turning into that of Four-Arms before bringing it down on the mans neck. A loud snap was heard followed by a squelch as the mans head was sent into the air from the force of the kick, Ben looked the head dead in the eyes as it dropped to the ground the with a wet thud.

The group of specialists was shocked at what he had done, a kid no older than thirteen had just killed a man in cold blood without even flinching. None were more shocked than Winter who couldn't believe a boy who looked to be the same age as her sister had done such a cruel act.

Ignoring the shocked look on their faces Ben walked pass the specialist towards another White Fang member before taking out his sword and stabbing him through the heart.

"Hey!" One of the soldiers yelled grabbing the boys shoulder. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Let your enemies live and they'll stab you in the back." Ben said coldly shocking the group.

'Ben…' SG warned as she noticed the look in his eyes, it was the look he got when he locked away his emotions.

When he became a killer.

"That's not your decision to make kid." One soldier said as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "We'll have to take you in now don't put up a fight."

Bens eyes widened for a second as memories of a man with a buzz cut and a long scar on his face wearing a black shirt with two straps, carrying guns in the pockets as well as a belt with pouches and grey pants holding him, Kevin and Gwen down with a gun to her head and a cruel smile on his face. He remembered him saying those exact same words only in a crueler tone as he grabbed Gwens breast, he remembered how he had a look of lust in his eyes as he molested his cousin.

 _"This should be fun."_

Ben let out an animalistic growl as his sclera turned red before he grabbed the arm of the soldier who grabbed him and proceeded to flip him over his shoulder and slam him into the ground. Placing his foot on the mans neck he was about to snap it before his ears twitched alerting him to the danger behind him, turning around Ben leaned to the right to avoid a stun baton aimed at his face. He retaliated by chopping the mans arm at the elbow with enough force to turn the bone into brittle before grabbing his leg and repeating the action. The specialist screamed in pain as the scarred boy finished up by executing a palm strike to the mans chest caving it in and sending him flying the other soldiers looked on in shock as a child a child had just killed one of their members.

 **SNAP!**

Make that two of their members.

Snapping out of her stupor Winter drew her sword and charged at the boy who in turn drew his in an upward slash clashing his green and black sword with her white one. Both fighters grit their teeth as they struggle to overtake the other eventually jumping away from each other. Winter slammed her sword into the ground as her families' symbol appeared behind her and from it multiple white birds rushed out intent on attacking our hero.

'Ben upward tornado!' SG shouted secretly gratefully that the boy could at least understand whenever he gets into this state.

Following her command Ben swung his arm upward creating a small tornado blocking the birds who had rushed in after him only to yell out in surprise as someone grabbed him in a chokehold from behind. Wasting no time Ben flexed his back causing two diamond spikes to emerge impaling the man behind him before turning his attention back to Winter who was now inches away from him.

"Bastard!" The white haired girl yelled as she planted her heels in his mid-section.

Ben grunted in pain as he was sent skidding back from the force of the kick he was surprised when Winter appeared behind him and smashed the hilt of her sword into his head. Stumbling forward the boy was unable to counter the slash to his back that proceeded to cut through his skin like butter causing blood to spew from the wound. Winter gasped in shock at what she had done she had assumed that the boy had unlocked his aura, he moved as if he was a trained Huntsman or at least one in training she had let her emotions get the better of her after seeing her men being killed and she had now just potentially killed this boy.

She had no time to further dwell on her actions as Ben had turned to look at her his eyes and scars now glowing green before he jumped at her the light encompassing him. When it died now there was now a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks and two mini volcanos on his shoulders, his feet now had a slight oval-like design with only two toes. Unable to get over her shock in time to dodge Ben, now Heatblast, grabbed her face with his hand causing the woman to scream out in agony as the Pyronite began to burn the flesh off her face, he would have burned her entire body to a crisp if not for the timely intervention of SG who had decided that things had gone too far.

Disappearing into her companions she proceeded to plague his mind with multiple images of his family ones of them being murdered before his eyes causing him to scream out in pain and clutch his head. Losing control of his powers Heatblast let loose an explosion of flame from his body burning the rest of the specialist and setting the restaurant ablaze. By the time anyone had arrived the restaurant was nothing but ashes with Winter being the only survivor left alive the side of her face had blackened with charred skin and bone with melted flesh still dripping from her face.

In recovery Winter would later find a message burned into her coat, one with the name of her attacker along with an apology to go along with it.

Sorry I attack you - Ben Tennyson.

 **(Flashback End.)**

"I gotta say." Ben panted as he dodged another slash from Winter. "You are a very persistent lady."

They had been fighting for close to an hour now the spectators had long since left the stadium as Winter had wasted no time in attacking him, the woman had gone into a frenzy hacking and slashing without a care in the world to the civilians safety eventually getting him down to the stage her sister was previously on.

Speaking of which.

Weiss Schnee look on in slight shock as this twelve year old boy held his own against her sister. She didn't know what he had done to earn her sister ire but the fact that she was in such a state prompted Weiss to come to the conclusion that he deserved it as Winter rarely got angry over anything, she watched as the boy deflected Winters blade with his own before kicking the older woman in the chin. The boy then proceeded to laugh as her sister promptly fell on her backside her face flushed red from embarrassment and anger. Weiss frowned at this she had to help her sister somehow, looking around she noticed three large pipes above the stadium before an incredible wave of heat made its presence known to her. Looking back towards the fight Weiss was shocked to see the boy actually melting her sister sword with his bare hands, looking from the boy to the pipes Weiss smirked as an idea popped into her head.

Over with Ben the scarred twelve year old was about to deliver a punch to Winters face when multiple preassures were felt on his back forcing him to the floor.

"What the hell!?' Ben thought as his body was encompassed in water.

He could faintly hear the sounds of cheering in the background as he struggled to move from the weight the water was pushing onto him. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

'Ben transform!'

'What?! No!' Ben thought as SG appeared before him.

'None of your hybrid forms are made to absorb water Ben if you don't transform fully we are both going to die!' SG said as she watched Winter slowly walk towards them pulling a gun out from her coat

Weighing his options Ben tried to stand only to instantly be forced to the ground again growling he conceded to fate and allowed himself to willfully transform into a full-fledged alien. Winters eyes widened as a familiar glow began to shine from Ben s body she rushed to stop it only to get blown back by an explosion of energy when she looked up she expected to see the fire based being from before only to be surprised that Ben had taken on an entirely different form.

In his place now stood a being with four slitted eyes, as well as two on its chest, with crab-like features on his stomach which appear to be crab legs forming a rib cage with what appeared to be a rough looking hood and what appeared to be barnacles on its shoulders, arms, legs and hands. It also had three spikes on the back of its legs and seems to have cracks on its arms and shoulders. Its fingers were and looked like the dactyls of a crab. It also had on armor that was overall a darker shade of red and a violet shade of grey pants.

"Water Hazard!" The creature yelled as it slammed it hands on the ground.

From there a gigantic whirlpool was created filling the stadium and trapping both of the Schnee sisters underwater, before either had time to react they were both bombarded with attacks caused by what they could describe as a red blur ramming into them. Winter was the first to go unconscious as the blur rammed into her at lighting fast speeds causing her to gasp in pain the action causing the water to invade her lungs, Weiss could only widen her eyes as Water Hazard appeared before her in an instant his fist reared back before it embedded itself her gut. She could feel the air leave her and the water filling her lungs, she desperately gasped for air even as her vision turned dark the last thing she saw was the face of Water Hazard his eyes containing a sense of happiness as she slipped into unconsciousness.

It was a face that would haunt her for years to come.

When she awoke she was informed just who the boy was and why her sister had attacked him. On that day she vowed to bring this boy to justice, she would put all of her time and effort to becoming a Huntress to hunt this boy down.

This Ben Tennyson.

Years later she would later look back on this moment in irony wondering how the boy went from being her most hated enemy.

To her brother in all but blood.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now folks tell me whatcha' thing did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Either way I hope you'll continue to at least support the other stories on here as I said before be on the look out for my chapter for Origins later today and the two new stories comin' out this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys as you know school's started back up so chapters may be slow to update. Also sorry to those who thought SG was gonna stick around for the rest of the story.**

 **WATERDOG139: Thanks! I'll try to keep up to your expectations!**

 **On a side note if there was any confusion last chapter Ben is currently thirteen not twelve. Also I'm toying with the idea of having Ben paired with Yang instead of Ruby as well as who to pair a certain thief with, I'll have the poll set up by the time this story is updated so go and vote. Anyone other than Yang and Ruby in the poll will be the decided pair for Emerald.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Jewel And The Fang.**

 **(One Month After Last Chapter.)**

'Why do I keep getting myself into these situations?' Ben thought as he dodged another knife strike from his attacker.

'Because you hate rapists?' SG said watching from her position on a fire escape.

He had been drifted from city to city taking on odd jobs to keep himself fed when he came across a strange sight. He'd just exited a deli when he saw a dark skinned girl with red eyes and green hair wearing a brown cloak steal a wallet out of someones pocket in clear view of the mans friends, When the girl noticed him staring the two exchanged eye contact for a couple minutes before the man noticed and grabbed her. He and his buddies then dragged the poor girl into an alleyway to do god knows what with her. Seeing that no one had noticed the confrontation the scarred boy sighed before casually following after them much to SG's surprise and delight, in truth he just didn't want to hear her complain again.

When he got into earshot he heard the one of them say something about having 'fun' with the girl.

SG didn't even have to convince Ben to get involved.

"I have got to get my anger under control." Ben said ignoring the screams of pain as he broke the mans arm.

'I dunno, I think it comes in handy from time to time.' SG said watching her companion knock out the last man.

As the would be rapist went down the both of them turned to yet another girl they had saved, lifeless brown eyes stared into scared red ones as the owner slowly rose from the ground.

"Wh-who are you?" The girl asked shocked and scared at the dangerous boy in front her.

"You know it's common courtesy to give ones name first."

"My name's…Emerald."

The boy seemed to converse with himself a bit before responding to her. "Hey Emerald I'm Ben."

He then reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a wallet nearly bursting full of Lien.

"Wanna get somethin' to eat?"

Emeralds eyes widened before she nodded her head furiously her eyes firmly focused on the money in Bens hands. The boy chuckled at her expression before helping her get up and together the two walked out the alleyway, floating slightly behind the two SG watched with a sad smile as Ben lead the girl away.

'I hope you'll forgive me Ben.' She said raising her hand to her face green veins showing as particles flew from it to the girl that now stood by Bens side. 'There's more than one reason I had you save that girl.'

 **(20 Minutes Later.)**

 **CRUNCH**

 **BREAK**

 **CHEW**

 **GULP**

 **BURP**

 **CRUNCH**

Ben and SG stared in disbelief as Emerald devoured her seventeenth helping of lobster, the girl had been going nonstop since Ben had ordered her food which consisted of lobster, cake, ramen, fish and crab. Ben had seen many people go hungry during his war against Vilgax but none had eaten like the girl in front of him. Said girl seemed to notice him staring at her and blushed while at her lack of matters, not that she was taught any to begin with.

"So, uh, what brings you around here." Emerald said mentally kicking herself for how nervous she sounded.

Ben chuckled. "Chance mostly, I've just been drifting from town to town avoiding bounty hunters and the like."

Emerald raised an eyebrow, why would bounty hunters after him. As if to answer her thoughts a woman from another table approached them she had pupiless brown eyes, green hair that was tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She had on a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders and had bandages around her tights and ankles. Before anything was said the woman reached into a pouch on her hip and pulled out a yellow flyer with Bens face on it, Emeralds eyes widened at the information on the flyer.

"Wanted: Ben Tennysons Bounty fifty thousand Lien." Emerald whispered shocked that her apparent savior had a bounty that big on his head.

Said boy sighed as he looked up at the woman. "Guess you want to claim the reward Ironwood put on my head huh? Can I at least get your name?"

The woman scoffed. "You don't need to know my name r-!?"

"You're right." Ben said his hand now on the womans face. "I don't need to know the name of a dead woman."

With that Bens arm to diamond before he sent a shard through the womans head, for a minute the whole restaurant stood in silence. Then all hell broke loose as bounty hunters of all shapes and sizes charged at the former hero who had a grin on his face as he started to dispatch his newly acquired enemies, this is when he truly felt enjoyment in his life when he could forget about the troubles of his past and focus on what he was good at. He leaned back to dodge a sword swing aimed to take his head off before his mouth split into mandibles as he let out a sonic roar at the people coming from behind him. He then flipped back as his left caught on fire, he then took a minute to survey the situation. Five guys to the left of him he swiped his leg up sending small arcs of fire that sliced through them like butter, six men to the left of him were dispatched when he sent a glob of acid at them, he then jumped into the air before sprouting the vines from his back. Thrusting his arm out he commanded the vines to impale four people before releasing a brown gas resulting in multiple patrons to become unconscious. Retracting the vines back into his body he brought his hands together as dropped to the floor, green lighting began to surge around them as he prepared to ground shock the entire bar. Well he would have if not for Emeralds scream.

Looking back Bens eyes narrowed as he saw that the girl he'd kill prior, her face mangled with blood flowing out as well as skull fragments, had the green haired girl in a chokehold with a knife pressed to her neck, his eyes shifted from left to right looking for his ghost of a companion. Why hadn't she warned her? In fact,…why wasn't she visible at all?

 **(Emeralds POV.)**

Barely had time to register anything before the chaos started, I could only huddle in the corner of our shared booth as Ben slaughter the mercenaries coming after him. I'd never seen someone look so content while murdering someone. I backed away this was too much, not letting curiosity kill this cat.

'Where are you going?'

And now I'm hearing voices in my head, great!

'You're not going to abandon him are you? You owe him.'

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do!?" I yelled.

"How about you shut up and p lay nice."

An arm wrapped itself around my neck nearly choking me, I craned my neck to see a face that looked like it came straight out of a slasher film. Naturally I screamed drawing the attention of my murderous savior. The two began to talk to each other over what I can assume to be my life, although I wouldn't know since the voice wouldn't stop talking!

'You know you're pretty useless.'

Shut up.

'Make me, oh wait you cant your just a sad little orphan girl with no one to care for her.'

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

 **BOOM**

 **(Normal POV )**

"Holy shit.."

Ben stared wide eyed as the girl he saved only thirty minutes ago let out a green mana blast, a fucking mana blast from her body. You know the kind you only find in Anodites, the same ones that were fucking light years away.

'Well.' Ben thought as he watched the girl fall over. 'Things just got a whole lot more interesting.'

 **(One Year Later.)**

 **(A/N: Emeralds training and the dissaperance of SG will be explained in later chapters, feel free to guess what happened tho.)**

"Come with me and you'll never go hungry again."

Emerald narrowed her eyes at the mysterious woman her golden eyes almost tempting her to take her up on her offer.

Almost…

"Sorry but I've already got a partner, don't need another." She said her hands slowly edging towards her revolvers.

The womans frowned before giving another smile. "Then bring them along, I'm sure that they're just as hungry as you and I can give the both of you protection."

Emerald smirked at that, her brother needing protection? The day that happened was the day she gave up being a thief.

"Like I said, the answer is no."

The womans eyes narrowed. "I wasn't asking." She reached for the blades on her hip

"Good, that gives me a reason to do this."

The mysterious woman stopped as a green energy blade was placed in front of her neck and although she didn't see it Emeralds eyes lit up with joy at seeing her companion again.

Well, she sees him everyday but that's beside the point.

"Leave, before I slit your throat." Ben said bringing the blade closer to the girls neck.

The girl gave the former hero a cold look before giving a nod, as Ben deactivated his saber the girl gave Emerald one last look before walking out of the alleyway and disappearing into the crowd.

"Geez, why do you always seem to attract attention Em?" Ben said causing the girl to glare at him.

"Me!? You're the one who's always getting into fights!" Emerald yelled. "Speaking of which."

The girl then quickdrawed her revolvers firing at the rooftops above them, from there three figures, two girls and a boy, appeared in front of them. The first was a girl wearing black low heeled boots along with stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes with an emblem of white belladonna flowers. She had black ribbons on both of her arms along with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She also had on a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt.

Next to her stood a man wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves with red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design, his trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He also had on long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand.

The final member of the trio was one who caught Emeralds attention, the girls tan skin had somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, and face. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail and her eyes were a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. She had on a black, plum, and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. The suit had a navy blue front panel that matched her belts while the rest was plum-colored. There was a color divide at the center of her thighs. The stealth suit's zipper is gold, and over it, she wears navy blue belts with gold buckles. She also wears simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand.

The boy and the girl were wearing Grimm masks.

"You wanna tell me why you have fucking White Fang members chasing you!?" Emerald yelled pointing her revolvers at the three.

"I may or may not have killed a few of their member a couple years back." The boy said as he activated his saber.

"...I really hate you sometimes Ben."

"We're not her to fight you human." The boy, a bull Faunus, said gripping the sword he had at his hip in case of an attack.

The two humans looked at each other before slowly putting away their weapons. The White Fang wasn't known for wanting to…talk with humans ever since they broke away from their peaceful beginnings. In fact they liked to do the opposite of killing nowadays so the fact that three apparent members weren't attacking them as surprising to say the least.

"Then why are you here? If you're not her to kill my brother why show yourselves at all." Emerald said noticing Ben flinch as she called him brother.

It'd been awkward when she'd let that word slip out the first time, the two of them just stared at each other wide eyed. It took about fifteen minutes before Ben blushed at turned away from her saying that he'd never had a sister before, this in turn made Emerald smile the biggest smile of her life. She may not know enough about him or his past ,besides the little tidbits he'd give her on occasion, but the scarred boy had helped her when no one else had, taken her in, protected her and even helped control the new powers she'd 'inherited' as Bee put it. She couldn't see him as anything other than a brother and he begrudgingly could admit that she was the sister he'd always wanted.

An annoying sister but a sister nonetheless.

"Were here to…hire you."

The look on Bens face was priceless.

"You want to what?"

This time the girl with the black bow spoke. "Despite what you've done to us in the past, we've noticed that both of your actions have been to occasionally defend Faunus I thought that-"

"How much?"

"…Pardon?"

"How much are you willing to pay us?"

The boy scowled. "You're supporting a cause human, you'll be paid nothing."

"Adam!"

"Well it's been nice doing business with you, Em if you would?"

The girl nodded as she closed her eyes and brought her hands together, green veins appeared under her eyes and on her arms up to her forearms, from there multiple runic symbols covered her as her aura became visible. Spreading her arms out she made a half circle, faint vapor trailers followed her motions before she thrust her arms to the die. The vapor turned solid before a large portal appeared.

"Have a nice day you three don't get caught by the cops." Ben said nonchalantly as he and Emerald walked towards the portal.

"Tch, typical human always thinking about themselves."

Emerald stopped.

"Em…" Ben warned but the red eyed girl ignored him as she turned to glare at the girl who spoke.

"What'd you say?" Emerald growled as the girl in the chameleon mask growled back.

"You heard me, all you humans do is think about yourselves! I bet you and your brother over there only help people so that you can pay you for your service." The Faunus said her skin color changing to red.

"Ilia!"

"Shut up Blake! Why are we even entertaining the thought of these bastards helping us, they'd sell us out in a heartbeat." The now named Ilia said pointing an accusing finger at Emerald.

Said girl scoffed. "Says the one that's dooming her race."

"Tread lightly human." Adam said his hand going towards the sword on his hip."

"Why because I'm speaking the truth?" Emerald said a smirk on her lips as she leaned forward. "You guys say you want equality but from what I've seen all you're doing is trying to start another war. When you were first starting out people actually listened to your pleas if I remember correctly both humans and Faunus waved around the symbol of the fang or did you forget about that?"

This caused both Blake and Ilia to flinch, they'd both participated in the rallies of old and if she was being honest with herself Blake missed the days when they didn't have to resort to violence.

"You guys act like you're the only ones who are suffering, newsflash hundreds of humans die every day and not from the Grimm! I've seen children on the streets die from fighting each other over leftovers in a fucking garbage can, I've seen both humans and Faunus commit acts of cruelty both towards each other and their own species. Hell, Ben I to save a rabbit Faunus from being _forcefully_ recruited into the White Fang. The dude was even dragging her away even as she was screaming at him to stop!"

"You're lying!" Ilia yelled. "No one in the Fang would-"

"Let off a bomb in the middle of a parade killing thousands of innocent women and children so that their 'message of peace' could be heard?"

All eyes turned to Ben who was now glaring at the three White Fang members.

"In my eyes you're all just a bunch of hypocrites, lets _go_ Emerald."

And with that the two walked through the portal leaving the two of the three White Fang members in thought.

'Maybe…maybe their right.' Blake thought as she and her companions exited the alleyway.

'Was what they said true?' Ilia thought as she cast a look towards Adam.

 **(Elsewhere.)**

"Ugh, I hate going through your portals." Ben said holding his stomach as they entered their temporary home.

"The stop asking me to make them!" Emerald yelled annoyed at the scarred boys antics.

"Actually I agree with mister Tennyson."

Both teens heads snapped towards the person who spoke.

"I'm quite interested in how you are able to conjure such things."

There standing in the middle of warehouse was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon.

"…You have the worst fucking luck Ben."

 **(Omniverse Universe.)**

"ACHOO!"

"Something wrong Ben?"

"Nah, someone must be talking about how awesome I am."

"Or how much of a dweeb you are."

"Hey!"

* * *

 **Ben: Finally this chapters done! I wanted to add a bit more but then my hands started to hurt….and my girlfriend wanted to go out.**

 **Peridot: Damn right I did, you've spent the last three days on the couch!**

 **Ben: School is hard okay!**

 **Peridot: Not my fault you didn't finish high school.**

 **Ben: Your leaders abducted me!**

 **Peridot: Former leaders!**

 **Ben: Ugh, next story to be updated will be The Soldier And The Reaper until then this is Ben signing off!**

 **Peridot: You forgot to remind them to vote on the poll.**

 **Ben: Let me rest woman!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben: Alright guys I'm not goin' to waste anymore time so let's get on with it! P.S As you already know the poll for the pairings have ended and here are the results: Ben x Ruby/ Emerald x Velvet, now onto the reviews! PSS: Sorry if this chapter seems lacking in some way it was kinda rushed.**

 **Sean Bruce: Here you go buddy, also I have something different in mind for volumes three and onward but you've guessed while I'll do with Yang and Blake so kudos! As for team placements i'll be putting him with Team RWBY making it RWBBEY. Concerning his Faunus transformation it's a good idea but I'll have to think on it.**

 **Deadpool: Sorry bro it's Em x Vel.**

 **Drago: I'm not gonna pair Blake with Sun, I like the ship but it just feels forced to me. Seriously the girl had one interaction with him which was a wink and after she runs away from her team and partner who is essentially her best friend and she instantly spills all her secrets to him. It just doesn't make sense to me. The fan art is cute tho' and if it happens in the show I'm not gonna bash it like so many others will.**

 **LilmcGrittle: To be honest ya' should've seen it coming, I mean just look at the summary.**

 **Sir Tophat: Shall be explained in volume 2.5. What's volume 2.5 you ask? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **King Kimi: Thanks!**

 **Luz Nocturna: Thanks! Love the enthusiasm!**

 **Darkromdemon: Your wish is my command.**

 **Infinity-Moscz: Embrace the sadism, my sister does.**

* * *

 **I do not own Ben 10 or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Nervous Ms...?"

"Tennyson, Emerald Tennyson." Emerald said as she continued to nervously tap her finger on the box she was sitting on.

"I wasn't aware that you had any siblings."

"Well now you know." Ben said as he narrowed his eyes at the man standing in front of him, "Now, what's the Headmaster of Beacon doing in a place like this."

Ozpin chuckled as he began to walk around Ben in a circle. "I've heard quite a lot about you Mr. Tennyson, I must say I'm impressed with the fact that you've avoided capture for so long."

"Well when you've seen and done what I have you tend to pick up a few things, now stop stalling and tell me what you want." Ben said glaring harshly at the white haired man.

Ozpin stared at the boy looking him directly in his faded green eyes, Ozpin had seen many things through his centuries of being reincarnated. He'd seen cities fall, friendships broken, betrayal of the highest order, the creation of the queen that even now he wars with. But what he had hoped to never see again was the dead look in Bens eyes the look that didn't house the insanity of a killer but of one who had his beliefs broken, who'd given up, one who had lost everything.

...He knew that look well.

'Now's not the time to dwell on the past.' Ozpin thought refocusing himself as he remembered what would happen to the boy in front of him if he failed in what he came here to do.

"I'm here to offer you a choice Mr-"

"Just call me Ben or Benjamin, Mr. Tennyson was my father."

"Very well, Ben outside this warehouse are a group of some of the best Huntsmen I have the pleasure to know." Ozpin said causing Emerald to go wide eyed and Ben to growl. "If I was anyone else this conversation would end with you and your sister in a cell, however I am not like most people."

'Great, another Paradox.' Ben thought as he rolled his eyes at the man. "I'll ask you again what do you want old man."

"I want to help you Benjamin."

Ozpin was not expecting Emerald to laugh at his offer.

"S-sorry, I-it's just." Emerald said struggling to compose himself. "Wooo, you have no idea how many people have said that to me."

Ben noticed the bitter tone in his adoptive sisters voice causing him to clench his hands in anger his Omnitrix scar faintly glowing. He closed his eyes to calm himself before he turned his attention to Ozpin.

"What are you offering?"

"Ben?" Emerald said shocked that he was even considering the mans offer.

"Attend Beacon Academy." Ozpins said shocking the two. "It would be a shame to have someone with so much potential waste their life on the run."

Ben narrowed his eyes at Ozpin there was something else going on here, for starters why'd he ask for only him? If he had really been watching him he would have seen Emeralds skills as well and considering he was there when they teleported in it was suspicious that he wasn't offering her the position either. His instincts were telling him to refuse the mans offer but one look at Emerald had him question his judgement. Ben knew that she couldn't steal for the rest of her life, oh the girl would probably prefer it but Ben knew that a life like that wouldn't be worth living not for long anyway.

But still...

"Beacon starts in a month right?" Ben said motioning for Emerald to walk over to him.

"Correct."

"You'll have your answer if you see us there, until then _don't_ follow us...and tell your friend to work on their stealth skills.

With that Ben grabbed Emerald before they both turned intangible and phased through the floor.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin." Said the voice of a woman as she came out from her hiding position.

"That boy needs our help Glynda." Ozpin said. "Scars aren't something he should have at his age."

Glynda stared at her longtime friend who'd sacrificed so much for the sake of the world wondering if there was a deeper meaning in wanting to take the boy in. Alas like always she would have to trust to his judgement and hoped the boy would accept his offer, she'd seen the dead look in the boys eyes and it took all she had to not give in to her motherly instincts and hug the boy.

'Just who are you Ben Tennyson?'

 **(One Month Later.)**

'You've got to be kidding me.' Emerald thought in annoyance as the guy next to her continued to hit on her.

She had been here for about eight hours waiting for Ben to return from a job he took when this woman had entered with a couple of other guys, according to the bartender they were a part of a group of bandits set up just outside the village and the woman was their leader. Normally she'd have no problem with this as it wasn't her business to get involved in other peoples affairs and she normally had an air around her that practically screamed for people to stay away alas this guy didn't seem to get the memo.

"Ah come on babe." The man said swinging an arm around the mint haired girls shoulder. "I'm sure we can have a lot of _fun_ if ya' catch my drift."

Emerald sighed in annoyance as she heard the mans friends laugh in the background. "Get your hand off of me before I break it."

"Oh come on." He said his hand slowly going from her shoulder to the lower part of her body. "Quit playin' hard to-"

The man was cut off mid sentence as Emerald grabbed his hand and proceeded to break it, the mans scream drew the attention of the entire bar as Em grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. The mans eyes widened in fear as the area around her face now had multiple green like veins emanating from her eyes as she growled at him before promptly throwing him into a table.

Emerald stared into the mass of bandits with disdain and contempt before lifting her cloak showing off her emblem which looked like a cut gem in front of a green hourglass.

The bandits and patrons faces paled at that, in the past month Ben had started to take her out on missions with him as a form of training. It just so happened that those mission included diving head first into Grimm infested territorys, taking out crime bosses and stealing, lots and lots of stealing. It earned her, her own reputation for being someone who could quickly get the job done without any complaints especially when she'd never been caught or seen by any of her targets.

Having someone who was nicknamed 'The Multiformed Monster' as a brother certainly helped her rep as well.

"I'll give you one warning come near me and you die." With that Emerald s at back down only to groan in annoyance as someone else sat beside her.

"So your the that kids sister huh."

"Qrow I'm not done with you."

Emerald stiffened before looking over to see a smirking Qrow staring at her while ignoring the bandit leader. "Ignore my sister here, so do you mind telling me where your brother is? I kinda owe him from the last time we fought."

In an instant Emerald drew her gun only to have her arm nearly sliced in half by the mans sister, glaring at the woman she quickly leaped back onto a table as bandits swarmed her. She leaned back to avoid a sloppy punch from one before launching a kick to the mans temple knocking him out, she then used her semblance to send one of the big guys on a rampage making him think the bar was filled with Grimm. She smirked as the shocked and confused bandit began to fight and take out his comrades only for that smirk to disappear as a red blade nearly chopped her head off. Bringing up an arm Emerald let out a grunt as she barely blocked a kick from the bandit leader known as Raven, she snarled before drawing her other pistol and began firing into the womans stomach. Raven smirked before she slashed the air creating a red portal before she jumped through disappearing from Emeralds view, Emerald looked around franticly trying to finding the woman only to cry out in pain as Raven slashed at her side before disappearing into another portal.

'Shit,shit,shit!' The thief thought as Raven kept repeating the process ignoring her brothers yells for her to stop as she slowly whittled down Emeralds aura.

Growling, Emerald slammed her hands together activating her 'Mana Mode' as Ben called it before turning around and shooting to the right just as Raven appeared out a portal . Her eyes widening in surprise the black haired woman attempted to block with her sword only for it to break from the impact, the bullets then went to hit Raven in the shoulder shattering her aura causing both her and Emeralds eyes to widen.

"Whoa." Emerald said as she pointed her revolver to the former Huntresses head."That's either a really shitty sword you've got or that's some serious-"

"Bad luck." Raven finished as she glared at her brother who had been drinking out of his flask. 'His Semblance is starting to activate, Damnit Qrow.'

"RAAGH!"

The two women looked up to see the large bandit member Emerald had snagged with her semblance looming over them with a large club. Yelping in surprise the mint haired girl tried to leap away only to slip on seemingly nothing hitting her head on the edge of the table in the process. Dazed and in pain Emerald didn't notice the club come down on her and if she was alone she would have had her head smashed in.

Luckily someone had promised to never leave her alone again.

A loud boom was heard as the doors to the bar were blasted off its hinges as green substance flew in and covered the entire floor encasing everyone except Emerald in a cocoon. Ben walked into the with his arm held out the green goop connecting to it, he raised an eyebrow as his eyes landed on Qrow before he went over to Emerald and helped her up.

"...You started a bar fight."

"That old guy was asking about you!" Emerald said pointing at Qrow who glared at her for it.

"I'm not old kid."

"That grey hair begs to differ brother."

"Fuck you Raven."

"Didn't know you were into incest brother."

Before the two could argue more their cocoons expanded to cover their mouths as Ben sighed. "We are supposed to keep a low profile Em, its why I gave your cloak a hood. Your hair makes you stand out too much."

"Um..well..I.." Emerald tried to explain her eyes darting around the room before her eyes landed on a certain bandit. "That guy tried to grope me!"

Silence.

Ben looked dead into Emeralds eyes...before his eyes turned red.

"Uh, B-Ben?"

The seventeen year old boy ignored her as he stalked over to the man who was hacking away at his bindings with a machete, Bens right arm turned into that of an Appoplexian the claw on the hand extending to the floor. Seeing the former hero walking towards him the bandit tried to pull his leg free only for the goo to hardened around his leg crushing it, the bandit didn't get a chance to scream out in pain as Ben grabbed his face and lifting him up The bandit looked into Bens faded green eyes in fear as he raised his hand blade to the mans throat .

"W-wait! I'm sorry man I was just trying to-!"

"Trying to molest my little sister?" Ben said as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"W-wait don't!"

 **SLICE!**

Too late.

Ben watched with cold eyes as the bandit dropped to the floor as his throat bled from the large wound, the scarred boy contemplated leaving him there before quickly raising his hand and sending a fireball at his body sending it into flames.

"Lets go Emerald." Ben said no emotion in his voice. "We have an hour before the airship leaves."

"I still don't see why we have to go to a Huntsmen Academy bro." Emerald said as the pair began to walk towards the exit.

Ben proceeded to chop his sister lightly on the head. "We're going because it'll be a good experience for you lil' sister."

"Wait since when did I become your _little_ sister!"

"Since I found out your birthday was a month after mine." Ben said as they both exited the bar.

It would be a few weeks before they remembered that Qrow and Raven had been left stuck to the walls of the bar.

 **(Elsewhere.)**

"Stop complaining Emerald were going and that's that." Ben said as he forced his sister to sit on a bench as the airship took off.

The girl had been complaining the whole way here trying to convince him that they could get along fine without going to a school filled with naïve children. Bens response was to say that he considered her a naïve child which earned him a mana powered punch to the arm breaking it at the same time, luckily he heals quickly but that didn't mean the people on the ship gave him uncomfortable looks as his arm twisted back into place. He in turn ignored them as he began to scan the aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses for potential enemies even here at this supposed safe haven he couldn't kick the habits he'd picked up during the war back on his earth with his team. Ben grit his teeth as memories of his former teammates started to invade his mind, luckily he was brought out of his musings as a yell caught his attention.

Turning his head towards the sound the boy paled as he witnesses two girls hugging each other at the other end of the ship. It may have been a years since he saw them but he remember those silver orbs that oozed with hidden potential. Emerald, noticing her brothers expression, looked at the two girls with a raised eyebrow as the smaller of the two began to turn blue from the hug the blonde was giving her.

"Those two seem happy, do you know them?"

"...Remember the story I told you about where I saved two kids from death only to nearly kill their uncle after words?" Ben said motioning to the two girls as the blonde released the smaller girl.

"...You've got to be kidding me _those_ two are the ones form your story!?" Emerald yelled causing Ben to chuckle scratch his cheeks nervously.

"Maybe...?"

"God damn it Ben!" Emerald yelled at him as the ship landed in front of Beacon.

"Relax Em its not the end of the world." Ben said as the pair walked out of the ship passing a blonde kid who was throwing up in the trash. "So we potentially have two enemies here its not like all of the people I've wronged are gonna' be here."

"You!"

Bens instincts screamed at him as a white blur hurtled towards him acting quickly Ben reached for his energy blade only to have Emerald intercept the blur with her remaining revolver transforming it to its sickle form blocking the attack aimed at her brother as she stared into the furious eyes of Weiss Schnee.

"What are you doing!?" The heiress yelled glaring white hot hate at Ben. "Do you know who that is!? He's a danger to us all."

"Well I would hope I knew who he is he's my brother after all." Emerald said causing Weiss's eyes to widen.

"You're his sister!? You're the Thief Queen!?"

"That is one of my many titles yes." Emerald said as she pushed Weiss back. "Now why don't you calm before you make even more of a seen, I doubt a little princess like you would want to start a fight and get kicked out before the first day would you?"

Looking around Weiss noticed that they were drawing a crowd and growled before sheathing he rapier while glaring at Ben. "This isn't over Tennyson." She said hate clear in her eyes as she walked away.

"So what was that about no other enemies?"

"Shut it Emerald." Ben said as they walked into Beacon ignoring the explosion that occurred after.

 **(Two Hours later.)**

'Oum why do you forsake me.' Was the thought going through Bens head as he stared directly into angry red eyes and concerned silver one. "Not one word _little._ "

"Yu honestly think I need to say anything in a situation like this?" Emerald said amusement in her voice as the blo9nde girl from earlier held up her brother by his throat from her spot on the floor.

After Ozpin had given his speech, something she had to force Ben to pay attention to, the two of them had followed the other students to the place where they'd be sleeping. Ben had chosen a spot in the back corner of the room hoping not to be recognized only to have those hopes destroyed as his eyes locked with the eyes of the silver eyed girl from the ship. The girls eyes went wide before she tugged her sisters shirt gaining her attention before pointing their way.

Lets just say that her reaction wasn't pleasant.

In an instant the blonde girl, Yang as she heard her sister call her, leapt at Ben pinning him against the wall with strength that impressed the mint haired girl. Emerald had debated whether or not to help her brother before deciding to just watch how things played out, a form of payback for the times when he'd literally trained her into the ground to control her powers.

"Long time no see Mr. Hero." Yang said causing Emerald to wince and Ben to narrow his eyes.

"It really has been a long time if you don't remember what happened the last time you called me that." Ben said causing Ruby to flinch and Yang to growl. "You mind putting me down?"

"Not until you explain why you attacked our uncle!" Yang said drawing her fist back winding up for a punch.

"And if I don't want to?" Ben said a bored look on his face.

Yang growled and clenched her fist before feeling a tug on her shirt she looked to her sister to see the redhead staring at something with worried eyes. Looking in the same direction as her Yang paled as she stared into the angry emerald eyes Glynda Goodwitch the teachers riding crop glowing faintly. Yang growled as she let the former hero go who yelp in pain as he hit the ground rubbing his throat as the four teens sat in an uncomfortable silence. Well Yang, Ruby and Ben were uncomfortable, Emerald was just amused.

"S-so um." Ruby said breaking the silence. "Sorry about calling you a hero the last time we met."

To say Ben, Emerald and Yang were shocked would be an understatement. "Y-you're apologizing...to me?"

Ruby nodded.

"Your apologizing to the guy that beat you uncle senseless?"

Another nod.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well from what I can remember it was only after me and my uncle called you something that you lashed at us."

"...You do realize-OW!" Ben yelled as Emerald kicked him in the shin while glaring at him. "Fine...I accept your apology."

Ben reached out his hand for Ruby to shake which the redhead smiled and took happily before dragging her sister back to their spot, but not before said sister mad an 'I've got my eye on you' motion with her fingers. Sighing Ben laid down on the ground next to his sister and closed his eyes mentally preparing himself for the next day.

* * *

"Oum must really hate me." Ben said aloud as he stared in the direction his locker was supposed to be.

After he'd woken up both he and Emerald had followed the rest of the students to the cafeteria getting their breakfeast before heading over to the locker rooms bumping into Yang and Ruby along the way. While the sisters had sparked up a conversation with his sister Ben had remained quiet throughout the exchange not exactly comfortable talking to other people besides Emerald. Despite his seemingly outward confidence he was still a scarred and broken seventeen year old, hell if it hadn't been for SG noticing Emerald years ago he'd probably still be alone in this world. Ben frowned at the memory of his former ghost companion the way she'd left him still didn't sit well with him despite having slightly come to terms with.

When they'd reach the locker room Ben had groaned in annoyance when he checked his Scroll to see that his and Emerald lockers weren't next to each other, giving a halfhearted wave to his sister he left in search of his locker only to find it in between a space were a certain heiress was talking to a redheaded girl. Sighing Ben slowly made his way towards them Weiss noticing his approached glared at him heatedly while crossing her arms.

"And what do you want." The Schnee heiress said causing Ben to roll his eyes.

"My locker's in between you two so i'd appreciate it if you'd move." Ben said not wanting to deal with the girls shit today.

"Oh, sorry for blocking your way." The redhead said her gaze lingering on his scars.

"Hn." Ben said as he opened his locker to retrieves his beam saber.

"I should've known that someone like you wouldn't have been raised with manners, do you even know who this is?" Weiss said not noticing her companion flinch.

"Pyrrha Nikos, the so called Invincible Girl." Ben said shocking the two girls. "You act as if her title means something here, as soon as she applied here she became just like everyone else a simple girl trying to become something that doesn't exist."

"And what would that be!?" Weiss said angrily as Ben began to walk away from them.

"...A hero."

* * *

"Where the hell's this fucking locker?" Emerald growled out as she maneuvered past the students in the locker room.

Students were already making their way towards the cliff where the initiation would be held and she was still looking for her damned locker. Emerald hated when she was late for something, be it the simply act of waking up in the morning or showing up on time for a job the Queen Of Thieves would always be on time for everything she committed to. So focused on her task she paid no heed to the person in front of her causing the red eyed beauty to bump into them knocking herself down in the process.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Emerald hissed in pain rubbing her backside. "Yeah I'm...fine..." Emerald trailed off as she got a good look at the person in front of her.

The girl in front of her had long, brown hair, brown eyes and a cute pair of long, brown rabbit ears atop her head. She had, in her opinion, a short form fitting long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She also seemed to wear a black semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt around her waist.

Oh and she was hot.

"U-um are you sure your okay?" The girl said a concerned look on her face as she brung herself to eye level with the fallen girl causing said girl to blush.

"Uh y-yeah I'm fine." Emerald said collecting herself and cursing her hormones as she stood up. "I'm just having some trouble finding my locker mind helping me out?"

The girl seemed surprised by the question before the rabbit Faunus smiled and nodded before looking at the girls locker number, it wasn't long before the mysteriously cute girl started giggling. Confused Emerald was about to question the giggling girl when she pointed to the locker standing right next to them.

Locker 345

Emerald looked at her Scroll.

'Emerald Sustrai: assigned locker# is 345, have a pleasant day.'

The mint haired girl face palmed.

"Good thing you bumped into me then huh?" The girl said giggling again when Emerald let out a groan. "My names Velvet, Velvet Scarlantiea."

"I'm Emerald, Emerald Tennyson." Emerald said giving a slight smile. "I guess we're locker buddies then?"

Velvet nodded. "If you have any questions just come and ask me alright?"

"Velvet!"

"Coming Coco! I've got to go but I'll be watching over you during the Initiation." Velvet said before running over to her teammates.

Emerald watched the bunny girl leave her eyes firmly planted on her backside as she ran to catch up with her teammates, the illusionist smirked before opening her locker to retrieve her weapons. Maybe coming here wouldn't be a complete waste of time after all.

 **(Ten Minutes Later.)**

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Emerald screamed as she was launched into the air via Launchpad

Even as she screamed obscenities she could've sworn she'd heard Ben laughing his ass off.

 ** ** **A/N: I'm too lazy to do an outro so just review and or follow my story so I can find the motivation to continue writing, peace.******


	6. Chapter 6

**Ben: Alright guys I'm not goin' to waste anymore time so let's get on with it! P.S As you already know the poll for the pairings have ended and here are the results: Ben x Ruby/ Emerald x Velvet, now onto the reviews! PSS: Sorry if this chapter seems lacking in some way it was kinda rushed.**

 **Guest: Ben is neither good or evil he's in between.**

 **Blazenrun: Here you go.**

 **18Dragon/Cerberusz/Guest/Johnathen: Its already locked in guys.**

 **Darkromdemon: Oh you have no idea how 'bumpy' this'll be.**

* * *

 **I do not own Ben 10 or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Emerald Forest.**

'Damnit! Damnit! Agh, shit!' Emerald thought as a large black feather nicked her side pushing her off the bridge she was running on.

She could hear multiple people shout her name as she fell deeper into the chasm and as she plummeted to her doom she only had three words to say.

 **(20 Minutes Earlier.)**

"GOD DAMNIT OZPIN!" Emerald yelled as she sailed through the air above the Grimm infested forest.

Pulling out her weapon she shifted it to its Kusarigama form and launched it at a tree wrapping the chain on a branch, swinging around it once the thief did a flip in the air before landing in a crouched position on the forest floor. Scanning the area for Grimm Emerald was pleased to find none had responded to her presence landing in their territory yet, even still it was better to be safe than sorry. Letting out a breath Emerald closed her eyes, relaxed her muscles, deactivated her aura and slowed her heart rate just as a Beowolf appeared from a bush, it sniffed the air and looked around in confusion as it seemingly ignored Emerald who stood there even as the Grimm approached her. Opening her eyes one could see that they'd become a dull red, Emerald looked at the Beowolf as it continued to look for her she contemplated killing it but decided to leave that to one of the other initiates. Moving deeper into the forest she would come across multiple other types of Grimm only for them all to ignore her to them it was as if she didn't even exist.

And they'd be right.

Grimm are born, act and feed on negative emotions its why they're flourishing throughout Remnant due to the constant racism of the Faunus, criminals running around or even just the misery of orphans was enough to attract them. It's because of this that Ben taught how to close herself off from her emotions, initially she was put off from doing this due to the cold feeling she got whenever she did this and it got worse when she unlocked her aura but eventually she had gotten used to it. The only downside to it was that she couldn't hide from people using this ability considering it only hid her emotions and not her actually body.

'Then again.' Emerald thought as she walked passed a pair of sleeping Ursa. 'My semblance can cover that weakness...although i wonder how Ben learned how to do that.'

She sighed as she thought about her adopted brother, she still couldn't understand why he decided to bring them here. To her this was just an enormous waste of time which could have been used to steal money from fat rich assholes.

'I'll just have to trust his judgement on this one.' Emerald thought as she pushed a branch out of her way.

 **ROAR!**

Emeralds eyes widened as she turned around pulled out her revolver expecting a Grimm to come crashing towards her only for her to go poker faced as a redheaded girl came rushing towards riding on the back of Ursa. The girl laughed excitedly as she passed Emerald a pink explosion accompanying her as the poor Grimm seemed to go faster, not long after a boy with black hair and a pink stripe came running up to her looking exhausted.

"Where..?" The boy said trying to catch his breath.

Emerald simply pointed to the trail of pink said girl left behind causing the boy to groan and chase after her. Emerald smirked in amusement, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all...then again.

"Edalb Ygrene!" Emerald yelled spinning around as runes appeared on her left arm and a blade of green energy formed around her hand.

This proved to be unfortunate for the Beowolf d decided to pounce on her evident by its now bisected body, ignoring the now disappearing body behind her Emerald turned her gaze to the rest of the approaching pack. Spin drawing her weapon Emerald crouched low to the ground as a feral grin spreading across her face before she launched herself at the creatures of darkness using her energy blade to piercing one in the chest. Using the body as a shield she fired four shots each one hitting a Beowolf in the head, she then slammed the Beowolf impaled on her blade on the ground before slicing upward cutting it in half. The red eyed girl let out a laugh as she used her arm blocked a Beowolf trying to take a swipe at her, compared to Bens training hits these were nothing to her.

Throwing her weapon in the air she held a hand to the wolfs chest Emeralds grin widened. "Maeb!"

A blast of green energy ripped through the Beowolfs chest ripping holes through the multiple trees behind it, she then jumped in the air to avoid a lunge catching her weapon in the process. Dispelling her blade she counted the amount of enemies left and smirk when she realized their was only four left, sticking her hand out and closing her eyes she activated her mana mode and shouted an incantation.

"Elbbub!"

With that the four Beowolfs found themselves encased in green bubbles before said bubbles lined up on top of each other, with a grin Emerald held her arm out as a ball of green energy began to grow in the palm of her hand. The ball began to spark with energy as it grew to the size of a soccer ball, the mint haired girl thought this might've been overkill and Ben might get mad at her for using her mana so openly.

'Oh well.' The fledgling mage thought. 'I need to let off some steam.'

"Esaeler!"

 **(Elsewhere.** )

Ben stared in frustration at the green dome that had appeared in the distance, there was a reason he'd said not to use her powers openly.

'Stupid kid.' Ben thought scowling as he looked at the crushed miniature camera in his hand. 'Damn it, he's going to be watching us like a hawk now.'

Ben threw the remains of the camera behind him as he walked deeper into the forest leaving behind the remains of a King Taijitsu impaled on a tree, a Boarbatusk that was torn in half, three Urea that were in pieces and ten Beowolfs that were impaled on diamond spikes. The former hero ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he instinctively bisected a small Ursa hiding in a bush before launching a ball of ice at a tree freezing it and the Geist hiding within it.

"I am seriously going to give her a piece of my mind when I find her." Ben said scowling as he shattered the possession Grimm into pieces. "For once I'd appreciate it if my family didn't fucking annoy me for once! Gah, it's like that dweeb all over again!"

 **(Back With Emerald.)**

Emerald shivered as a sense of dread coming to her as the last remains of the Grimm withered away, somehow she had a feeling that her brother was going to punish her in training later. Shaking it off the red eyed thief put her hands behind her head as she continued her trek through the forest only stopping when she heard something akin to a caw. Looking skywards Emeralds jaw fell open as she watched a particularly large Nevermore sweep over her but that wasn't what shocked her.

What shocked her was the red and white specks on its back and she had a feeling she knew who it was. Taking off after the bird Emerald soon found herself in a clearing filled with feathers as the Schnee girl blocked a Deathstalker from impaling the girl behind her and they seem to be having a conversation in the middle of a battlefield. Emerald was dumbfounded they had two Grimm trying to kill them and these two were talking to each other!? And the others were just standing around looking talk about no survival instincts!

"HEY IDIOTS! IF YOU'RE DONE TALKING HOW ABOUT YOU GET BACK TO SURVIVNG!" Emerald yelled as she ran towards the ruins, grabbing a relic and bolted for the cliff.

Hearing a caw the mint haired girl looked up just in time to see the Nevermore fire its feather at her. Rolling to the side she managed to avoid the taking any damage by hiding behind a pillar, reloading her revolver Emerald began to take potshots at the Grimm before noticing the others rushing towards her. She had to admit for a bunch of strangers they worked well together with the crazy girl launching grenades at scorpion type Grimm to stun it but soon after that's when things started to go awry. They'd made it to the bridge and of course it had to be old and worn down and of course she just had to cross it first and of fucking course the damned Nevermore just had to slam into her and knock her off.

 **(Now)**

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' Emerald thought as she continued to plummet to her death.' Okay calm down you have powers use them.'

Emerald grit her teeth as she created a green plane below to catch her, looking upwards she glared up into the fog the sound of gunfire clear as day. Bending down she braced her legs the veins in her legs becoming visible as the limbs seemed to grow before she shot off into the force of her takeoff clearing the fog around her and breaking the plane under her. Smirking she could see the Nevermore swerving around in the air seemingly stunned, pulling her fist back she constructed a broadsword blade around it as she closed in on the Grimm.

"Hey asshole!" Emerald yelled whipping out her revolver and firing it into the beast eye as it turned to her.

The beast roared in pain causing Emerald to smirk as she reared her arm back and sliced one of the beasts wing in half causing it to slam into the cliff face, flipping in the air she used her weapons Kusarigama chain to latch onto a pillar and swing up beside Ruby and Weiss.

"Your alive!" Ruby said breathing a sigh of relief.

"It takes more than that to kill a Tennyson." Emerald said pride in her voice as she stuck her chest out.

"I'd pay good money to see you killed." Weiss mumbled causing Emerald to glare at her.

"Heres a fun fact Schnee we Tennysons tend to have sharp hearing."

"Hmpf." The Heiress said as she turned the glyph Ruby was standing on black before launching her at the Nevermore her scythe catching on its neck.

Emerald whistled as the young reaper proceeded to drag the poor Grimm by his neck up the cliff face until she reached the top and pulled the trigger on her weapon the recoil causing the blade to finally slice through the Nevermore neck beheading it. Glancing to the side Emerald could see a smiling Yang looking at her sister the green haired mage smirked and elbowed the girl giving her a knowing look causing the blonde to give sheepish smile. Eventually the group made to the top of the cliffs where they waited for a bullhead to come pick them up, it would be sometime before it arrived so the group of students decided to get to know each other more although Emerald seemed more interested in staring out into the forest.

"I wonder what's bothering her." Ruby said as even more teams started to make their way to the cliff. "She's been like that for awhile."

"She's probably worried about her brother." Jaune said. "I mean it's been awhile now and with all the people here i'm sure the Bullheads gonna show up at any minute."

"We'd be better off leaving them both in the forest."

"Weiss!"

"What!? Don't tell me your for these criminals!' Weiss said glaring at Ruby. "Those two are some of the most wanted people on Remnant, I don't know what the Headmaster is thinking allowing them here!"

"She does have a point Ruby." Yang sad shocking her sister. "I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to uncle Qrow."

"But we can't just leave them to die!"

"I agree." Pyrrha said. "No matter what they've done in the past I'm sure that if the Headmaster let them in then they had a reasonable explanation for their actions."

Ruby looked at Pyrrha with an appreciative smile before looking at back at her sister and partner, she made to voice her own reasoning when Blake, Ren and Nora shot up to their feet.

"Something wrong guys?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear wh-!?"

 **BOOM!**

Flying out of the forest came Ben followed by a pack of Beowolfs, a Nevermoreand a King Taijitsu, landing on the ground he quickly back flipped as a hole appeared where he once stood. Out of the hole came a an Alpha Beringal its bone armor cracked and its body having covered in scars, the Grimm roared as it swung its fists at Ben the scarred boy weaving through the blows with ease. Feeling his ear twitch the boy leaned backwards just in time to avoid a claw swipe from a Beowolf, he then proceed to do a backflip which resulted in the Beringal getting sent back with a kick to the chin and the Beowolf being sent to the ground courtesy of Bens knees embedding themselves in its skull. Ben let out a 'tch' as the Grimm began to circle around him intent on killing their prey much to the horror of students on the cliff.

"We have to help him!" Ruby yelled unfolding Crescent Rose and making her way to jump into the fray only to yelp in surprise as she felt someone grab her cloak pulling onto the ground.

Looking up the silver eyed girl was surprised to see that it was Emerald who'd stop her. "If you go down there you'll die." Emerald said before going back to observing her brother

"You're just gonna leave him down there!" Ruby yelled shocked at how indifferent the red eyed girl was about the situation.

Emerald just smirked ignoring the girls continued protests, she couldn't blame her for worrying if this was any other guy she'd probably have the same concerns. But this wasn't any other guy, this was Ben Tennyson, her teacher, her brother and quite possibly the strongest person on this planet something like a small horde of Grimm wasn't even going to phase him. Her point was proven when Ben, seemingly having enough of dodging, suddenly went on the offensive charging head first into the horde much to the academy students horrified gasp.

Those gasp soon turned to shouts of astonishment as Ben began to systematically decimate the Grimm in front of him, the scarred boy held nothing back as his left hand gained sharp black claws which he used to tear through a Beowolfs throat before turning around to block another strike from the Beringal with his energy saber. Pushing the Alpha Grimm back he then used his leg to send a stream of fire behind him incinerating the Beowolf behind him before grabbing one out of the air and slamming it to the ground. Placing his foot on his neck he spun he deactivated his saber before the hilt bent forward and fired two rounds at the King Taijitu taking out its eyes, the beast roared in pain as its black counterpart doing the same sharing its brother pain causing Ben to smirk.

'Alright big guys distracted time to take out the small fries.' Ben said as he twisted his foot breaking the Beowolfs neck.

Switching his weapon back to sword mode he did a spinning slash to slice four Beowolfs into pieces before slamming his leg into an incoming Boarbatusk sending it flying into the forest, he then jumped in the air and let loose a Loboan roar embedding multiple Beowolfs into the ground before skewering them with diamond shards. Ben then changed his left leg into a Pyronite and his right into a Thep Khufan respectively before Necrofriggian wings sprouted from his back, rearing his leg back he sent an arc of fire at King Taijitsu slicing it in half and setting fire to the forest below and cutting off the Grimms escape. Smirking he then used his right leg to ensnare the startled Grimm only to growl in annoyance when the Nevermore attempted to consume him. Cursing Ben used his Thep Khufan legs to hold the beast jaws open he then formed a fireball and chucked it into the beast throat causing it to screech in agony, capitalizing on the beasts momentary distraction the scarred hero directed the Nevermore toward the forest floor his body slowly becoming engulfed in flames.

"Holy shit!" A random student yelled as a giant explosion occurred when Ben and the Nevermore collided with the ground incinerating over half of the remaining Grimm.

Many of the students could only nod in agreement as they stared at the carnage they'd witnessed, that shock would soon turned to disbelief as Ben casually strolled out of the fire seemingly unharmed. Weiss stared at the fallen hero with fear in her eyes thinking back to the time she'd fought him with winter, back then she'd thought water manipulation was his semblance and despite her sisters warnings had made plans to counteract it but with the skill Ben displayed and the apparent multitude of powers at his disposal she had to wonder if anyone was capable of taking him down much less killing him.

'No.' Weiss thought shaking her head. 'It _can_ be done, it _has,_ to be done after what he's done to my family...to me that...monster has to be put down.'

Emerald stared at the Schnee Heiress with calculating eyes, Ben had told her about her familys grudge against him. Though she had to admit that the grudge wasn't entirely unfounded considering the scars he'd apparently left on the Schnee sisters.

'Especially Winter.' Emerald thought shivering at the memory of the elder Schnee. 'That girl is obsessed with Ben.'

Emerald was brought out of her musings when a rock nailed her in the head.

"Agh! What the hell Ben!" Emerald yelled her teeth turning into a sharks as she glared at her brother.

Ben sent a glared right back at her signing something with his hands that made Emerald pale. "Wait you can't do that!"

Bens response to was to throw another rock at his adopted sister smirking as she fell onto her back, continuing to make his way towards the cliffs Ben was surprised when something slammed into him from behind. Flipping in the air the former hero managed to right himself just in time to block a punch from the still alive Alpha Beringal, Ben whistled at the force behind the punch a bit impressed with the Grimms strength. The Beringal roared as it brought its other fist up prepared to take another swing at the boy only to let out another roar in frustration as Ben flipped the creature of darkness onto its back before piercing the Grimms chest with his hand, digging his fingers under the Beringals chest armor he grunted as he ripped it clean off. Ben then turned his arm into an diamond blade and stabbed the beast in the heart, Ben gained a feral smirk on his face as he listend to the defeated Grimm whimper in pain before dissolving into the wind. Standing up he looked towards the cliff and made eye contact with Weiss who was looking at him in both awe and fear.

"Hey princess!" Ben yelled smirking as he saw Weiss eyes narrowing in anger.

"What do you-!" Weiss was cut off when Ben suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Still think you can kill me?" Ben said staring into Weiss cold blue eyes as the Schnee heiress glared at him.

"I do." Weiss said internally smirking as Ben smirk turned into a frown.

"Look kid this obligation you think you have to take me down, this so called rivalry that your family thinks we have doesn't exist as far as i'm concerned you're not even a two on my danger meter.." Ben said as he made his way over to his sister. "You get one chance Schnee, stay out of my way."

"How dare you!" Weiss fumed. 'If thats the case then why have you been attacking our shipments, why you've robbed Atla transports blind!?"

"Training and boredom."

Weiss recoiled at the boys answer. "W-what?"

"You see _this_ one." Ben said dragging Emerald up by her ear. "Had to be trained in using her semblance, it just so happened that your family has a lot of security guarding their Dust and I was bored just traveling aimlessly around this shitfest of a world."

"What about the people you killed!"

Ben looked past at Weiss with a raised eyebrow. "So you know about that huh?"

Weiss grit her teeth in anger. "Every single time you've had an encounter with the military or my family you either kill the people standing in your way or maimed them to the point where they had to retire...i knew some of those."

"Weiss.." Ruby said putting a hand on the girls shoulder in an attempt to console her only for her to shrug it off.

"You're telling me you did all of that..because you were bored."

"You're leaving out the part where i said i had to train this little pain in my ass." Ben said holding up Emerald who was desperately trying to at least loosen her brothers.

"Bastard!" Weiss yelled drawing Myrentser and activating a glyph under her.

"Weiss dont" Ruby made to stop her partner only to be pulled back by her sister. "Yang let go he'll hurt her!"

" _And you'll_ get hurt if I don't keep you here!" Yang exclaimed looking at her sister partner in worry.

The others had all drawn their weapons ready to help Weis if Ben decided to attack first or the heiress took things into her own hands. As for the boy in question he stared down Weiss with cold faded green eyes filled with disdain and contempt, scoffing he let Emerald go and lazily let a fireball form in his hand which only seemed to anger the heiress more. Weiss dug her heel into the dirt ready to lunge at her opponent only to blink realizing that she could no longer move.

"I believe that's quite enough."

* * *

 **And i'm gonna end it here guys sorry its been awhile but were dealing with a bit of a crisis IRL nothing too serious though, the gang and I should be uploading again soon.**


	7. AN

**Okay so as to not have you guys lose interest in our stories we've decided that from now on each month will be dedicated to uploading a singular story starting after The Reaper is updated with Night Raids Remnant being the first story we start this tradition on. We'll all be working on the stories so there should be less spelling errors and hopefully the story won't be made cringe, hope you guys understand and continue to follow us.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ben: Alright guys I'm not goin' to waste anymore time so let's get on with it! P.S As you already know the poll for the pairings have ended and here are the results: Ben x Ruby/ Emerald x Velvet, now onto the reviews! PSS: Sorry if this chapter seems lacking in some way it was kinda rushed.**

 **Guest: Ben is neither good or evil he's in between.**

 **Blazenrun: Here you go.**

 **18Dragon/Cerberusz/Guest/Johnathen: Its already locked in guys.**

 **Darkromdemon: Oh you have no idea how 'bumpy' this'll be.**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Beacon Day 1 Part 1**

 **(6 Years Ago, Earth.)**

We find ourselves in an underground tunnel dimly illuminated by a slow moving purplish pink light, on closer inspection its the light is revealed to be one Gewn Tennyson in her full Anodite form carrying an injured Kevin Levin along with Ben. Both boys looked worse for wear with Ben having a fresh slash wound on his right eye, a broken nose and multiple patches of flesh missing from his body while Kevin was missing an entire leg, a slowly healing hole in his stomach and had what seemed to be black veins pulsating around his face. Gwen herself wasn't doing so well either having multiple pink cuts along her body as well a large on going along her chest and a busted lip.

"I-I still thin you guys should've l-left me." Kevin said coughing a bit as the trio walked.

"Shut it Levin, I'd rather not lose anyone else in my squad." Ben said spitting out some blood as his cousin chuckled.

"Besides who's going to help me annoy Ben whenever he's playing Sumo Slammers."

Kevin chuckled. "Or when he's supposed to be doin' paperwork."

"Or join in when Azmuth berates him."

"Or prank him while he's in the bathroom."

"God I hate you guys." Ben grumbled prompting the two to laugh.

 **TARGETS AQURIED."**

Instantly the trio froze as a giant Drone phased through the wall, it looked at them its eyes shifted from red to green.

 **"BEGINING TERMINATION."** It said before it chest opened and a laser opened fire on them.

Acting quickly Ben threw his companions to the side just as the laser tore a hole through his chest, Ben fell to the ground vomiting blood as the Drone inched closer to him charging up its laser again prepared to finish off its target. Unfortanetly for it Ben had the help in the shape of a half alien cousin which became evident for the machine as Gwen let loose a fury filled beam of energy that disintegrated the machines top half. Picking up Kevin, Gwen hobbled towards her cousin her eyes widening in horror as a pool of blood slowly began forming under him. Dropping to her knees the half Anodite placed her hands over the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding tears began to from in her eyes as Bens breathing to slow, beside her Kevin slammed his fist into the floor furious at himself for getting his friends into this mess.

"Stay awake you here me, don't you dare die on me you asshole!"

"Ben! Ben please I can't lose you too, Ben! Ben please you have to wake up! Ben- "

 **(Beacon Academy.)**

"WAKE UP TENNYSON!"

Snapping his eyes open the former heroes hand shot out to grab the throat of the one closest to him before flipping over and pinning the assumed assailant to the floor. Ben glared into his attackers blue eyes as he tightened his grip around her throat preparing to snap the girls neck and he would have succeeded if not for the timely interference of another.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Yelled one Ruby Rose as she planted her foot firmly into the boys stomach sending him backwards and into the arms of her sister.

"What the hell is wrong with him!"

"He's a murdering psychopath that's whats wrong with him!" Weiss yelled.

"Blake get over here and help me!" Yang yelled before crying out in pain as Ben headbutted her.

Grabbing her arm the former hero threw the blonde at her partner who used her semblance to dodge out the way, Blake then made to grab Gambol Shroud only to widen her eyes in shock as Ben suddenly appeared in front of her and made to slam his fist into her cheek. This would have sent Blakes head into the floor simultaneously snapping her neck if not for a certain dark skinned girl intercepting her brothers fist, Emerald narrowed her red eyes as she took in her brothers state. His eyes were more unfocused than usual, his breathing was erratic and she could see the telltale signs of a transformation about to take place. Cursing she twisted her brothers arm behind his back before grabbing his head.

"Malc nwod." She chanted a green mist seeping out of her fingers and into her brothers mind.

Bens body went rigid for a moment before all the tension left his body, letting out a slow breath the scarred teen sent a look his sisters way prompting her to release her brother from her hold. Looking at his teammates Ben noticed the expressions of fear on their faces especially that of Rubys the boy didn't know why but the thought of the young girl being afraid of him didn't sit right, scoffing Ben stormed past the four girls ignoring his siblings cry for him to wait as he exited their room.

"Damn it Ben." Emerald said. "For once in your life could not make mine difficult?"

"What the hell was that about!" Yang yelled her eyes changing to red as her semblance flared up.

They may be on the same team but the blonde brawler didn't trust the Tennysons siblings and that went double for Weiss who was clutching her abused throat while glaring icy daggers at Emerald, Blake had her own reasons for being nervous around them and Ruby looked like she was just trying to keep the peace.

"C-calm down Yang I'm sure there's a reason for what Ben did." The young reaper said letting out an eep when Weiss turned her glare towards her.

"You can't seriously be defending that criminal!?." The heiress yelled. "He just tried to murder me!"

"Calm down Weiss, I'm sure that's not what Ruby intended to do." Blake said. "Just as I'm sure Emerald will be able to explain Bens actions."

Blake accompanied this statement with a cold which Emerald scoffed at.

"Nice try Belladonna but you need to work on your intimidation." The thief said before letting out a sigh, she supposed they deserved to know they are going to be together for the next four years. "Look, my brothers not the most...stable...of people."

Weiss let out a snort. "Was that ever in question?"

"What I mean is that he suffers from nightmares he has them nearly every single night hence the bags under his eyes." Emerald said surprising the four girls. "I don't know what he went through before I met him but whatever it was shaped him into what he is today."

"A few nightmares doesn't excuse someone from turning into a murderer!" Weiss yelled. "Do you have any idea what your brother has done to my family!? To my sister!? I don't care what his reasons are he should be in prison for what he's done!""

Emerald clenched her fists and glared at the heiress before huffing and making her way towards the door. "By that logic shouldn't you're family be in prison Schnee? Last I checked your mines are killing people by the dozens."

 **(With A Certain Alien Boy.)**

'Damn it, damn it, damnit, damn it!' Ben thought as he furiously made his way through the halls of Beacon. 'Shit! Why the hell did I do that, why the hell did I lose control like that!?'

"And just what are you doing out of class Mr. Tennyson?"

Stopping, Ben turned to meet the fierce glare of Glynda Goodwitch and returned it with one of his own.

"Just out for a walk professor." Ben said causing the Glyndas to glare at him further.

"Well you'll have to take your...walk for another time you're already late for your first period class." She said causing Ben to roll his eyes. "Just because Ozpin is giving you leeway here doesn't mean I will."

"You don't like me much do you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Glynda said pushing up her glasses and walking past him.

"Your body tenses up whenever you talk to me, your eyes narrow as well and I could see the glint of anger in your eyes when Ozpin made me and Emerald part of a team."

Glynda grit her teeth, was she really that easy to read? It was true that she didn't approve of what Ozpin had done, I mean accepting and putting known criminals into teams Beacon!? I mean it was ludicrous! And yet Ozpin had not only done just that but had chosen to put a fifteen year old in charge of leading them! Yet like always she went along with it because despite her own misgivings she trusted that man with her not only her life but the fate of the world and thus would follow his orders down to the letter.

"Get to class Mr. Tennyson."

Ben shrugged his shoulders before walking away from the woman. 'Seems like she really trusts Ozpin...I'll have to find out why after all if the famous Glynda Goodwitch who was had ruthlessly takendown more than half of Vales crime families could stomach me being because of some old guys orders then there must be something going on.'

Weiss smirked to herself as Professor Port asked who among them wished to prove themselves as a true Huntsman

"I'll do it."

All eyes turned to the front of the room as Ben finally walked into Ports class, Weiss glared at him as he walked into up to Port with a bored look on his face.

'The nerve of him!' Weiss thought. 'At least his sister had enough sense to arrive here on time and not only does he arrive late be he demands to take part in a lesson he wasn't even here for! I'd be surprised if Professor Port didn't kick him out the class!'

"Oho! Finally the infamous Ben Tennyson graces us with his presence by all means my boy show us what you're made of!"

Weiss stared in shock at her Professor even as he lifted the cages lid and a Boarbatusk came flying out, this was the second time she'd seen the boy avoid punishment for his actions. Why? Did he have something the Headmaster needed? Did he have a second semblance that allowed him to manipulate others? She just couldn't comprehend it, why was a criminal being allowed to roam the halls of the most prestigious Huntsman Academy in the world without any restrictions!

"That's so cool!"

And there was her other problem.

"Yang did you see that!" Ruby yelled excitedly as she witnessed Ben turned his fingers into vines to stop the Boarbatusks charge.

Weiss couldn't fathom what went through Ozpins head when he appointed the child known as Ruby Rose the leader of their team, she firmly believed that out of them all she was best suited to lead a team. After when you had to chose between a hyperactive child, her bimbo of an older sister, a quit recluse two criminals and her the choice should have been clear. After all she was a Schnee, she was born to lead not to follow! And she certainly wasn't meant to associate with criminals!

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby asked noticing her partners increasingly angry mood.

"I'm fine." Weiss growled as she watched Ben effortlessly snap the Boarbatusks neck just as the bell rang.

"Are you sure? You seem really upset, is there something I could do to help?"

"You can help by leaving me be I said I was fin you dolt!" Weiss yelled ignoring the younger girls hurt expression as she stormed out the classroom.

Unknown to her a pair of green eyes followed her out the room.

* * *

 **Ben: And there it is Chapter six everybody hoped you enjoyed it and I promise that Part 2 will be much better**

 **Jack: Why did you make this into two parts anyway?**

 **Ben: Well I didn't really have a lot of time to write this considering what happened in-**

 **Ashe: Shut up!**

 **Jack: Jesus! Where'd you come from!?**

 **Ashe: Fuck you! Ben stop talking!**

 **Ben: Why it's not like what you and Lapis did hasn't-**

 ***Cue a furiously blushing Lapis slamming Ben into a wall.***

 **Jack: Uhh, okay I'm gonna help Ben outta the wall looks like you guys'll have to wait a bit for the new story for a bit. Seriously dude you need to learn when to shut up.**

 ***Muffled*** **Ben** **: Fuck...you.**


End file.
